Amor Olvidado
by yang-v
Summary: Sakura había vuelto a Texas para ayudar a su hermano Touya a salvar el rancho de su familia, pero no contaba con que tendría que saldar las deudas de Touya con Li Shaoran, el hombre al que ella había abandonado cuatro años antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Olvidado**

**Por: Mary Burton**

**Adaptada: Yang-v **

* * *

Ver a su hermano en la cárcel no era el regreso a casa que Kinomoto Sakura había imaginado.  
Durante los últimos cuatro años había estado viviendo con su abuelo en Virginia. Aquel viaje de tres semanas era su primera y seguramente última visita a Texas. Había temido volver y enfrentarse a los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, pero había vuelto porque presentía que Touya estaba en problemas. Y parecía que había llegado justo a tiempo.  
Sakura contempló la pancarta rasgada de bienvenida y la mesa destrozada del bufé. Sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde que su hermano Touya provocó aquel estropicio.  
Ignorando el calambre del pie que le provocaban unos zapatos diseñados para ir a la moda, pero no precisamente cómodos, se dio la vuelta y entró en la lúgubre prisión.  
Le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la penumbra y distinguir a su hermano. Estaba sentado en el sucio catre de la celda, con la cabeza entre las manos.  
–Touya –lo llamó, aproximándose.  
Al oír su voz, Touya levantó la cabeza. La miró por un momento antes de sonreír.  
–Sakura… cómo has cambiado. Pareces una dama de verdad, como quería mamá.  
Sakura se quitó los guantes de encaje, inexplicablemente irritada por el cumplido.  
–Tú no has cambiado nada.  
La sonrisa de Touya se desvaneció.  
–Esta vez la he fastidiado de verdad –dijo, acercándose a los barrotes.  
Un fuerte hedor a whisky y a orina salía de la celda.  
–Ya lo veo. He oído que te emborrachaste, que robaste un caballo y te pusiste a galopar por el pueblo, que arrollaste a un hombre y que dañaste a la yegua robada.  
Touya cerró los ojos.  
–Yo no la robé. La tomé prestada. Sólo quería salir a darte la bienvenida. Pero me resultó imposible domar a la yegua.  
–¿Por qué intentaste saltar sobre la mesa del bufé?  
–Eso fue idea de la yegua, no mía –dijo él apoyando la frente contra los barrotes.  
Una parte de Sakura se angustiaba por el escándalo. Pero otra, la parte salvaje y texana que la había dominado hasta que se marchó de Upton, sólo quería solucionarlo todo.  
–¿Cuándo vas a crecer, Touya?  
La expresión de su hermano se tornó rebelde, como si fuera un crío en vez de un hombre tres años mayor que ella.  
–Sabes que odio este pueblo, Sakura. No pertenezco a este lugar.  
–Ésa no es excusa.  
–No sé por qué te preocupas tanto –dijo él con una débil sonrisa–. Todo quedará arreglado en cuanto indemnices al viejo.  
–No estoy hecha de oro, Touya –replicó ella severamente–. Y tienes suerte de que ese hombre no esté gravemente herido.  
–¿Puedes solucionarlo todo? Por favor… No sé cómo salir de ésta.  
–¿Qué pasa con el dueño del caballo?  
Touya se encogió visiblemente.  
–¿De quién es la yegua, Touya?  
–De Li Shaoran –respondió él agachando la mirada.

–Li Shaoran… –Sakura sintió cómo el color abandonaba sus mejillas.  
–Sé que los dos tuvisteis una historia.  
Una historia. Ella había amado a Shaoran con todo su corazón. Pero sus padres la mandaron con su abuela antes de que pudieran casarse.  
Touya esbozó una vacilante sonrisa, la misma que en el pasado había metido en problemas a Sakura.  
–¿No puedes indemnizarlo?  
–Es la última persona a la que quiero ver.  
La puerta de la prisión se cerró con un fuerte golpe.  
–Pero vas a tener que verlo –dijo una voz profunda detrás de Sakura. Una voz que ella reconoció al instante.  
Shaoran.  
Había olvidado que podía moverse de una forma tan silenciosa.  
Se giró y lo miró de frente. Medía más de un metro ochenta y su cuerpo era todo fíbra y músculo, con unos hombros tan anchos que apenas cabía en el marco de la puerta. Unos vaqueros desgastados se ceñían a sus poderosos muslos. El polvo cubría su camisa blanca, sus gastadas botas de piel y su sombrero Stetson.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.  
–Esto es algo entre mi hermano y yo, Shaoran –dijo, alzando el mentón.  
Él se quitó el sombrero, dejando ver su tupida cabellera, tan negra como el carbón.  
–No cuando están implicados mi cocinero y mi yegua, Sakura.  
Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Antes era capaz de interpretar las emociones de Shaoran. Pero ahora había un muro entre ellos.  
–Shaoran, estoy dispuesta a compensarte por los daños –los dedos le temblaban mientras abría el bolso–. Te pagaré lo suficiente para que contrates a otro cocinero, más un diez por ciento por las molestias –rápidamente calculó la cantidad. Se quedaría sin un centavo cuando saldara las cuentas con Shaoran.  
–El dinero no va a solucionar esto, Sakura –dijo él con una expresión de disgusto–. Es hora de que Touya madure y asuma la responsabilidad de sus actos.  
–Touya tiene que volver al rancho para dar de comer a los animales.  
Shaoran la miró con una ceja arqueada.  
–Y yo tengo un rancho lleno de trabajadores hambrientos y a un cocinero que estará una semana recuperándose.  
–Con lo que yo te pague ganarás más dinero.  
–Has estado fuera mucho tiempo. Supongo que habrás olvidado cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.  
–Estoy intentando solucionar esto –dijo ella, dolida por sus palabras.  
–Esto lo ha provocado tu hermano, no tú. Touya hirió a mi cocinero, así que tendrá que ser él quien cocine para mis hombres.  
Touya se aferró a los barrotes. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.  
–¡No voy a trabajar en su rancho! Li Shaoran es una escoria, como decían papá y mamá.  
Shaoran apretó la mandíbula. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo en voz baja y amenazadora.  
–Trabajarás para mí si no quieres que te denuncie. En este estado se cuelga a los ladrones de caballos.  
Touya estuvo a punto de desplomarse.  
–Yo no robé la yegua. Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.  
–Te llevaste mi yegua sin mi permiso –le espetó Shaoran–. Y gracias a ti ahora tiene una pata torcida que tardará semanas en sanar. Nada más que por eso mereces cumplir una condena.  
Touya miró a Sakura.  
–Dile que no estaba robando. No quería hacer daño a nadie. ¡Está tan loco que quiere verme colgado!  
Sakura recurrió a las lecciones de diplomacia que había aprendido en la escuela.  
–Shaoran, sabes que mi hermano no sabe cocinar y que tiene que trabajar en el Double H. ¿No podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo?

–Necesito un cocinero –dijo Shaoran entrecerrando los ojos–. No hay acuerdo que valga.  
Sería más fácil mover una montaña que conseguir que Shaoran cambiase de opinión. No se iría de allí sin un cocinero.  
–Entonces llévame a mí en vez de a Touya.  
Shaoran pareció desconcertado. Con la mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, desde el sombrero verde con la pluma de pavo real, pasando por su traje de terciopelo hasta los puntiagudos zapatos.  
–¿Sabes cómo encender un fogón?  
–Me las arreglaré –respondió ella, esforzándose por dominar su temperamento.  
–¡Sakura, no lo hagas! –gritó Touya–. Mamá y papá no hubieran soportado que trabajases para él.  
–No puedes ir a la cárcel, Touya –dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada de Shaoran–. Ese rancho era el sueño de papá. No permitiré que se pierda.  
Shaoran negó con la cabeza.  
–Tienes aspecto de salir volando en cuanto sople el viento.  
–Eso no pasará.  
Shaoran guardó silencio durante unos segundos y ella pensó que rechazaría su oferta.  
–En mi rancho se trabaja de sol a sol.  
–Entendido.  
Algo parecido a un destello de aprobación brilló en los ojos de Shaoran.  
–Durante dos semanas.  
–Sí –dijo ella.  
Entonces Shaoran se acercó, se quitó el guante y le tendió la mano. Automáticamente, Sakura la tomó y él le pasó sus largos y callosos dedos por la suave y delicada piel.  
–Hace mucho que no trabajas con las manos.  
–A mi abuelo le encantaría oírte decir eso. Se ha esforzado mucho para borrar los años que pasé en Texas.  
–Nunca me han gustado los modales sociales.  
–En ese caso me temo que van a ser dos semanas muy largas –dijo ella con el fuego ardiendo en su mirada.

La rueda del carro golpeó un bache del polvoriento camino y los hombros de Shaoran rozaron ligeramente los de Sakura.  
El contacto no debería haber significado nada. Pero bastó para que a Shaoran le hirviera la sangre en las venas.  
Enfadado, agarró con fuerza las riendas. Había cometido muchas estupideces en su vida, pero contratar a Sakura las superaba a todas. Necesitaba unas manos expertas para trabajar en el Two Rivers, no una mujer a la que había amado y a la que nunca había podido olvidar.  
Cuando conoció a Sakura, ella tenía dieciséis años y él veintitrés. Había sido amor a primera vista para ambos y él le había propuesto el matrimonio. Sakura había aceptado, pero cuando se lo dijo a sus padres, éstos la subieron a una diligencia y la mandaron a Virginia a vivir con su abuelo.  
Shaoran sufrió al verla marchar, pero creyó que Sakura encontraría la manera de volver con él y mantuvo la esperanza, a pesar de que ella no respondió a sus cartas. Al morir los padres de Sakura, Shaoran pensó que ya serían libres para casarse. Pero ella no regresó. Los meses se convirtieron en años y, finalmente, perdió la esperanza.  
Debería haberla evitado, pero en cuanto volvió a verla supo que nunca podría mantenerse a distancia. Entre ellos quedaban demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.  
Elegante y refinada, no era la chica que él recordaba, sino una sofisticada dama que no se había ensuciado las manos en años. Al mirarla de reojo y verla tan erguida, pensó que su columna vertebral se quebraría si él le daba un susto.  
Sin embargo, bajo aquella compostura seguía siendo la preciosa chica que lo había cautivado. Los rizos rubios le enmarcaban su rostro ovalado. El vestido moldeaba su estrecha cintura y sus generosos pechos como si fuera una segunda piel. Y sus ojos verdes despedían un sereno brillo de inteligencia que a Shaoran le hacía desear saberlo todo de ella.  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el corazón le diera un vuelco semejante.  
Maldición… estaba cayendo bajo su hechizo. No quería sentir nada por ella. Era una flecha envenenada. Una sirena. Sólo hacía un año que él había dejado de anhelar su regreso.  
Sí, tendría que haber aceptado el dinero que Sakura le ofrecía y haber acabado con los Kinomoto, pero el deseo y el orgullo le habían nublado el sentido común. Kinomoto Touya y otros como él habían sido siempre un verdadero engorro. El joven ranchero estaba asentado en una tierra rica y fértil, con agua suficiente para toda la vida. Pero en vez de aprovechar lo que tenía, lo estaba perdiendo todo. El rancho Double H estaba condenado a la ruina, y a Kinomoto Touya no parecía importarle.  
Lo único que le importaba era causarle problemas a Shaoran. Touya nunca lo había desafiado abiertamente, pero le hacía pagar mucho dinero por tener acceso al agua que fluía por las tierras de los Kinomoto, y cuando los compradores llegaban al pueblo se encargaba de difundir el rumor de que los caballos de Shaoran eran inferiores.  
No, los hombres como Touya Kinomoto no sabían cómo dirigir sus propios asuntos, pero se alegraban de causarles problemas a hombres como Shaoran, quienes sólo querían construir algo desde cero.  
Shaoran no iba a echarse atrás. Había superado demasiadas dificultades para reunir el dinero que necesitaba para su rancho.  
Y si Sakura Kinomoto quería tomar la medicina de su hermano, que así fuera. Le gustara o no, estaba obligada a aguantar los próximos catorce días.  
Incluso si eso acababa con él.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto, lo cual complació a Sakura. Quería olvidarse de Shaoran y saborear la belleza de paisaje tanto como pudiera. Sólo tenía tres semanas para estar en Texas, antes de regresar a Virginia, y nadie, ni siquiera Shaoran Li, iba a estropearle su estancia.  
Pero no importaba cuánto intentase ignorar a Shaoran. No había modo de escapar de él.  
Su robusta anatomía ocupaba casi todo el pescante. Su olor, una mezcla de cuero y aire fresco, la envolvía. Y cada bache del camino hacía que sus hombros se rozaran, por muy derecha que intentara sentarse ella.  
Tal vez lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos durante los dos últimos años, pero su cuerpo no había olvidado su tacto.  
Lo miró de reojo y lo vio con la mandíbula apretada. No había ni rastro del joven que le había susurrado palabras de amor y que le había contado sus sueños de construir un gran rancho.  
Para su alivio, llegaron al rancho veinte minutos después. Agradecida por poner distancia entre ellos, se dispuso a saltar del pescante, igual que había hecho miles de veces de niña. Pero los pliegues de la falda se le enrollaron en las piernas y a punto estuvo de caer, de no ser porque Shaoran la sujetó a tiempo por la cintura.  
Shaoran frunció el ceño cuando sus manos enguantadas tocaron la delicada tela del vestido. Como si no pesara más que una pluma, la levantó del asiento y la bajó lentamente al suelo.  
El contacto era demasiado íntimo y le provocó a Sakura una casi olvidada ola de calor por todo el cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se apartó y sacó el pesado baúl negro del carro.  
–Llevaré tus cosas a la casa –le dijo–. Puedes cambiarte dentro. Mis hombres estarán de vuelta al anochecer, y todos esperan encontrarse la cena en la mesa.  
Sin decir más llevó el baúl a la casa, dejando que ella lo siguiera.  
La casa de Shaoran había cambiado desde la última vez que Sakura la vio. Ya no era un simple refugio, sino una casa blanca con un porche en la fachada. A Sakura le recordó una casa que vio una vez en una revista y que le había descrito a Shaoran en uno de sus paseos.  
Pero, a diferencia de la casa de sus sueños o de las casas de Virginia, no había una cuidada extensión de hierba alrededor ni había mecedoras en el porche en las que relajarse tras un largo día de trabajo. En vez de eso, estaba atestado de barriles y sacos de pienso.  
Sakura se detuvo en el umbral, permitiendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la tenue luz. La habitación era larga y estrecha, y se asemejaba más a un granero que a una vivienda. En los rincones se apilaban balas de heno y sacos de pienso. Junto a un gran fogón se concentraba el único mobiliario de la estancia: una silla, una mesa y un pequeño catre cubierto con mantas arrugadas.  
–¿Mi habitación está en el piso de arriba? –preguntó Sakura, mirando la escalera.  
–Arriba no hay muebles. Sólo herramientas y provisiones.  
–¿Y tú dónde duermes?

Shaoran dejó el baúl pegado a la pared, junto a la gran chimenea de piedra.  
–En el catre.  
–¿Has construido esta casa tan grande y sigues durmiendo en un catre?  
–Me paso casi todo día trabajando. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por lujos innecesarios –no había ni pizca de disculpa en su voz–. Durante las próximas dos semanas, el catre es para ti. Yo me quedaré en el granero.  
Desconcertada, Sakura se acercó al fogón y vio una pila con platos sucios.  
–¿Me tomas el pelo?  
–Te lo digo completamente en serio –respondió él flexionando sus largos dedos.  
Sakura se apartó del fregadero, demasiado disgustada como para pensar en limpiar los restos de comida.  
–Este lugar parece propio de cerdos.  
–Rompe nuestro acuerdo y tú hermano irá a prisión –dijo él dando un paso adelante.  
Sakura vio las arrugas de su curtido y bronceado rostro. No tenía la menor duda de que Shaoran cumpliría su amenaza.  
–¿Qué vas a hacer, princesa? –inquirió él apuntando con el pulgar hacia la puerta–. ¿Te quedas o te marchas? He perdido medio día sin hacer nada.  
–Has cambiado –dijo ella entre dientes–. Y no para mejor.  
–Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti –parecía aburrido con la situación–. ¿Te quedas o te marchas?  
Si esperaba que ella se acobardara y se fuera, iba a llevarse una gran decepción. Sería su cocinera aunque eso acabara con ambos.  
–Me quedo.

Exhausto, Shaoran se apoyó en la valla del corral y contempló con orgullo a los siete caballos que hacían cabriolas. Sus hombres y él habían pasado casi toda la tarde reuniendo a los caballos a los que habían soltado la primavera pasada sobre las crestas del norte. Tan salvajes como aquella tierra, los enérgicos animales habían luchado ferozmente por su libertad.  
Había sido un día muy largo, y hubiera sido satisfactorio de no ser por Sakura. No había dejado de pensar en ella ni de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo. ¿Se habría marchado o seguiría allí?  
Maldita Sakura…  
Deseó no haberse fijado nunca en ella.  
Yamasaki Takashi, un canoso vaquero que había trabajado en el Double H antes de unirse a Shaoran tres estaciones atrás, metió la bota entre los listones de la valla y se inclinó hacia delante.  
–Tienes motivos para estar orgulloso, Shaoran. Pocos hombres podrían levantar un rancho así en tan poco tiempo.  
Shaoran se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.  
–Este lugar consume todas mis fuerzas, pero merece la pena.  
Les echó un último vistazo a los ponis y se dirigió hacia la casa. En vez de estar oscura y fría, resplandecía como una luciérnaga. La esbelta silueta de Sakura apareció en la ventana y Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sakura no se había marchado. Todavía.  
Yamasaki se rascó la barbilla.  
–¿Quién demonios es esa mujer?  
Shaoran se puso tenso.  
–La nueva cocinera.  
–¿Qué le ha pasado a Wei?  
–Ayer resultó herido. Estará recuperándose una semana.  
–¿Y quién es la nueva?  
–Sakura Kinomoto.  
Yamasaki se llevó una mano a la oreja.  
–Dímelo otra vez. Creo que me falla el oído.  
Shaoran apretó los dientes. Yamasaki conocía muy bien su historia con Sakura.  
–Ya me has oído.  
–Has perdido la cabeza.  
–Lo sé.  
–¿Por qué ha vuelto?  
–No lo sé.  
–¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?  
Al pensar en volver a verla marcharse se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
–No lo sé.  
Yamasaki lo miró con ojos entornados.  
–Una última pregunta, y quiero que pienses muy bien la respuesta¿vas a dejarla marchar esta vez?

Sakura se pasó las manos por la falda manchada y sacó las galletas del horno.  
Tenía que controlar su furia. No soportaba a Shaoran Li ni aquella situación, pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, las emociones seguían invadiéndola.  
Estaba en Texas, la vasta tierra a la que tanto amaba, y era una lástima desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenía para disfrutar de ella.  
En tres semanas, tendría que volver a Virginia, donde los edificios estaban pegados unos a otros y el aire estaba viciado. Se iría del Double H y de su añorada tierra salvaje y acabaría haciendo lo que su madre siempre había deseado para ella: que se casara con un respetable hombre de ciudad.  
Eriol Hiragizawa, el hombre que se convertiría en su novio en cuanto ella aceptara su proposición, habría sido un sueño hecho realidad para su madre si ésta hubiera vivido para conocerlo. Pero cada vez que Sajura pensaba en él, se le formaba un doloroso nudo en el pecho.  
Su pretendiente no era un mal hombre; simplemente, no amaba las mismas cosas que ella. Odiaba el campo abierto, los caballos en libertad, y nunca había estado al oeste de Shenandoah Valley. A Sakura le toleraba su entusiasmo y fogosidad, pero tenía muy claro en la mujer en que se convertiría cuando se casaran.  
Sakura se miró el vestido, ensuciado por las labores del día. Su aspecto aumentaba la inquietud que sentía en su interior.  
–Eriol se quedaría horrorizado si me viera así –murmuró, contemplando las manchas negras en su falda florida.  
Una maliciosa sonrisa curvó sus labios al pensar en Eriol con la cara encendida de furia y decepción.  
Se arrodilló frente al horno y, usando un trapo a cuadros que había encontrado en un cajón, abrió la puerta de hierro y sacó la segunda bandeja de galletas.  
Al dejarla sobre la mesa y cerrar el horno, se apartó un rizo de la frente y observó su obra. La mesa estaba limpia y los platos, lavados. No había tenido tiempo para nada más antes de empezar a preparar la cena.  
Si Shaoran pensaba que trabajar en un rancho era un castigo, estaba equivocado. Ésa era la clase de trabajo que a ella la llenaba y que le daba una razón para seguir viviendo.  
Y, siempre y cuando reprimiera sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran, todo iría a las mil maravillas.  
Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y un vaquero canoso entró en la casa. Se detuvo al verla, boquiabierto.  
–Espero que tenga hambre –le dijo ella.  
Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que el vaquero cerró la boca y asintió en silencio.  
–¿Señorita Kinomoto?

–Yamasaki –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.  
–¿Me recuerda? –preguntó él quitándose el sombrero.  
–Pues claro. Usted me enseñó a echarle el lazo a un becerro cuando tenía doce años –las normas de etiqueta le impidieron darle un abrazo. Para su abuela ése hubiera sido un gesto demasiado amistoso–. Tome un plato. No hay sitio para comer aquí dentro, pero la noche es muy agradable para salir al porche.  
En ese momento entró otro vaquero.  
–¿Qué haces, Yamasaki¡Tengo hambre!  
Yamasaki se acercó a la mesa y el otro vaquero, al igual que él, se detuvo boquiabierto cuando vio a Sakura. Todos los hombres tuvieron la misma reacción, de modo que Sakura se vio obligada a servirles la cena, ponerles los platos en las manos y mandarlos al porche.  
Un vaquero delgado y nervudo miró su plato repleto de comida y luego a ella.  
–Que Dios la bendiga, señora.  
Cuando el último de los trabajadores salió, entró Shaoran, llenando la estancia con su presencia. Al observar la mesa y a Sakura, un brillo de sorpresa destelló en sus ojos.  
Tomó una galleta como si quisiera comprobar que era real. Le dio un mordisco y cerró los ojos, perdido en un momento de puro placer.  
–Debe de tener veneno o algo así… –murmuró.  
–La verdad es que me sentí tentada por esa idea –se burló ella, complacida.  
–¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
–¿El qué?  
–Cocinar.  
–Me crié en un rancho¿recuerdas? Sé desenvolverme en una cocina y en un granero.  
Shaoran observó las manchas de su vestido como si la viera por primera vez.  
–Pensé que te habías olvidado de todo eso.  
–No he olvidado nada –susurró ella.  
–¿Has vuelto a Upton para quedarte?  
–No, sólo estoy de visita.  
Shaoran tensó la mandíbula.  
–¿Por qué marcharte? Tienes un rancho que necesita desesperadamente alguien que lo dirija.  
Sakura bajó la mirada hasta los recipientes vacíos de comida y empezó a recogerlos.  
–Tengo otras obligaciones.  
Él se inclinó hacia ella, clavándole la mirada.  
–¿Qué puede ser más importante que salvar el Double H?  
–Muchas cosas.  
–Dime una –la retó él.  
–Casarme con Eriol

"Casarme con Eriol".  
Shaoran lanzó el hacha contra el tronco y lo partió de un solo golpe. Recogió las astillas y las arrojó al montón. Llevaba una hora cortando leña, bajo el sol del mediodía, y el sudor le cubría el cuerpo. Pero no pensaba parar hasta que estuviese tan agotado que pudiera olvidar las palabras de Sakura de la noche anterior.  
"Casarme con Eriol".  
Imposible olvidarlas. Las palabras lo habían acosado como un coyote hambriento durante toda la noche y la mañana siguiente. Pero¿por qué lo preocupaba tanto que Sakura se casara? Ella lo había abandonado cuatro años antes para iniciar otra vida. Y él lo había superado.  
Sí, lo había superado… Hasta que el día anterior entró en la casa y vio a Sakura en la cocina, con el elegante vestido manchado de harina y cenizas. Algunos rizos se le habían escapado del recogido y le caían a ambos lados del rostro, ofreciendo un atisbo de la mujer que había sido y a la que él tanto había amado.  
Si se hubiera quedado envuelta en sus encajes y sedas, protegida tras el muro de hielo que había levantado, tal vez no lo hubiera afectado. Pero no había sido así.  
La Sakura de siempre se dejaba ver.  
Y él la deseaba.  
Colocó otro leño en el travesaño y elevó el hacha por encima de la cabeza. Entonces oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás.  
–¿De verdad crees que vas a necesitar tanta leña este verano? –le preguntó Yamasaki, sonriendo. Se metió la mano en bolsillo de la camisa y sacó su petaca–. Si la memoria no me falla, creo que en julio y agosto hace bastante calor por aquí.  
Shaoran lanzó el hacha contra el leño.  
–¿Qué quieres, viejo?  
–Estás muy susceptible hoy –dijo Yamasaki riendo.  
–¿Y qué? –espetó, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.  
–Ayer estabas de buen humor cuando fuiste al pueblo.  
–Eso fue ayer.  
El viejo esparció tabaco en papel de fumar y lo enrolló hábilmente en un cigarrillo.  
–Antes de que volvieras a ver a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.  
–Mi malhumor no tiene nada que ver con ella..

Yamasaki soltó una carcajada.  
–Claro… y los cerdos pueden volar. Ninguno de los hombres pudo dormir anoche. Sakura Kinomoto es tan guapa que podría tentar al mismo diablo. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Demonios, si yo fuera cinco años más joven también estaría hechizado.  
Shaoran arrojó el hacha a un lado y agarró su camisa, que estaba colgada en un clavo. Se secó el sudor de la frente y del pecho.  
–Reconozco que es una mujer atractiva.  
–Condenadamente atractiva –murmuró Yamasaki.  
Irritado, Shaoran se puso la camisa.  
–¿Qué te ha pasado, viejo?  
–Puede que sea viejo, pero no estoy muerto –dijo Yamasaki riendo.  
Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa, pero su buen humor se desvaneció enseguida.  
–Ha cambiado.  
–Tal vez sus ropas sean más elegantes, pero la chica que vi en la cocina era la misma Saku que galopaba a pelo por las praderas.  
Shaoran cerró los ojos y rememoró los recuerdos. Llevaba menos de un mes en Upton cuando la vio por primera vez, montando un poni por el valle que separaba ambas tierras. Era como un potro salvaje, llena de fuerza y vida.  
–Siempre pensé que volvería.  
–Todos lo pensábamos –confirmó Yamasaki–. Pero reconozco que su madre sabía lo que hacía cuando la mandó al este. Cualquiera de esos novatos podría haberla cazado, y ya sabes lo leal que es Sakura con su familia.  
–Es una mujer adulta. Sus padres están muertos. Ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones.  
–La familia es algo muy poderoso, Shaoran. No la subestimes.  
–¿Cómo puedo luchar contra algo que no entiendo?  
Yamasaki encendió una cerilla y prendió el extremo del cigarrillo. Una espiral de humo se elevó alrededor de su cabeza.  
–Tal y como yo lo veo, Sakura Kinomoto te debe trece días más de cocina. Eso es tiempo suficiente.  
–Me dijo ayer que iba a regresar a Virginia para casarse con un tipo llamado Eriol.  
Yamasaki soltó un bufido.  
–Sakura es parte de Texas. En el este se marchitaría y moriría. Y sé que no podría amar a ningún dandy de la ciudad.  
–¿Por qué no vino antes¿Por qué no escribió? Una simple carta hubiera bastado para mantener mi esperanza.  
Yamasaki miró fijamente la punta del cigarrillo.  
–¿Alguna vez has pensado en preguntárselo?

–No.  
–Tal vez tengas razón. No necesitas un problema como Sakura.  
–En efecto –dijo Shaoran, con un nudo en la garganta.  
–¿Por qué no vas a darte un chapuzón en el estanque? Siempre te ha gustado ese lugar.  
Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.  
–Tienes razón.  
Decidido a apartar a Sakura de sus pensamientos, se colgó la camisa al hombro y se dirigió hacia el sendero que bajaba hasta el arroyo. El estanque rebosaba de agua fría y cristalina, pero a mediados de julio estaría completamente seco.  
Las embarradas orillas estaban protegidas por altos y espesos arbustos, lo cual era perfecto para el estado de ánimo de Shaoran. Lo último que quería en esos momentos era conversación.  
Se quitó las botas y los pantalones, dejó que la suave brisa le acariciara la piel ardiente y se zambulló en el agua.  
Durante unos momentos, se mantuvo bajo la superficie, deleitándose con el manto helado que lo envolvía.  
Cuando volvió a emerger, oyó el chillido de una mujer.  
Se volvió y vio a Sakura, completamente desnuda, en la otra ribera del estanque. Debía de haber llegado mientras él estaba bajo el agua. Tenía la atención fija en la orilla, como si temiera que alguien apareciera de un momento a otro. No sabía que él estaba detrás de ella.  
Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de Shaoran.  
Su trasero era tan blanco como la luna y tan bien contorneado como un sabroso fruto. Vio la silueta de sus generosos pechos cuando ella levantó los brazos para soltarse el pelo. Los exuberantes rizos cayeron sobre los hombros, antes de que hundiera la cabeza en el agua.  
Incluso en el agua fría, Shaoran tuvo una rápida y dolorosa erección. ¿Era aquello una maldición o una bendición de los dioses?  
Esperó hasta que ella se irguió y se echó para atrás el pelo, y entonces le habló.  
–Buenas tardes.

Sakura soltó un chillido y se cubrió los pechos desnudos con las manos. Se agachó para esconder el cuerpo bajo el agua, con cuidado de mantenerse de espaldas a Shaoran.  
–Por favor, dime que esto no está pasando.  
–¿Crees que me gusta ver invadida mi intimidad? –preguntó él, pero su tono jocoso revelaba que no le importaba en absoluto que ella estuviese allí–. La última persona a la que esperaba ver en mi balsa privada eras tú.  
–Y supongo que no pensarás en marcharte¿verdad, Shaoran? –ciertamente, aquella semana no podía ir peor.  
–Yo llegué el primero –dijo él chapoteando en el agua–. Márchate tú.  
–No puedo –respondió ella entre dientes–. No estoy correctamente vestida.  
–Ya me he dado cuenta.  
–Un caballero se marcharía.  
–Yo no soy un caballero.  
Sakura oyó más chapoteos, pero esa vez recibió la salpicadura del agua. ¡Shaoran se estaba acercando!  
Se movió hacia la orilla, pero la profundidad del agua se hacía demasiado escasa para cubrirla. Se vio obligada a detenerse.  
–No te acerques ni un paso más.  
–No muerdo –dijo él riendo.  
–Al menos dime que tienes los calzoncillos puestos.  
–Tengo los calzoncillos puestos.  
–¿En serio?  
–No, en serio no. Estoy tan desnudo como un recién nacido.  
Sakura soltó un gemido.  
–En ese caso no pienso darme la vuelta.  
–¿Asustada? –la retó el.  
–Se nota que disfrutas con esto, Li Shaoran.  
–Disfrute o no, lo cierto es que tienes miedo de mirarme.  
Sakura masculló una palabrota, no muy propia de una dama.  
–No tengo miedo de ti ni de nada.  
–Tienes miedo. De hecho, creo que vivir en el este te ha quitado las agallas. Cobarde.  
Nadie la llamaba cobarde. Alzó el mentón y se volvió para encararlo.  
Y entonces se quedó boquiabierta..

* * *

Jajaja bueno como veran tuve ke volver a subir esta historia porke tenia unos errores ke se me pasaron U jeje pero ya esta todo corregido y de paso aprobecho para partir la historia en dos caps porke si kedo algo larga jajajaja.

Esta historia no es mia, la tome prestada de Mary Burton y por desgracia Card Captors Sakura tampoco me pertenece pero si me la kieren regalar de cumpleaños no me enojo

Bueno cuidense mucho!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor olvidado**

**Por: Mary Burton**

**Adaptada: Yang-v**

* * *

La visión de Shaoran la dejó demasiado aturdida como para hablar.  
Hilillos de agua que goteaban de su vello oscuro se deslizaban por su musculoso pecho hasta la superficie, a la altura de su vientre. Su pelo negro estaba echado hacia atrás, acentuando sus fuertes rasgos y su piel bronceada.  
Parecía uno de esos dioses griegos sobre los que Sakura había leído en la escuela. Sólo que él no era de mármol, sino de carne y hueso.  
–Será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres tragarte una mosca –la cálida voz de Shaoran le calentó la piel como los rayos de sol.  
Aterrorizada porque la hubiera visto babeando, cerró la boca de golpe.  
–No… no… no pretendía mirar. Es sólo que…  
–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó él con una sonrisa.  
El rubor encendió sus mejillas. "Sí".  
–¡No!  
Shaoran recogió agua con la mano y dejó que se filtrara entre sus largos dedos.  
–Tal vez he pasado demasiado tiempo solo. Pero hubiera jurado que he visto deseo en esos preciosos ojos verdes que tienes. Puede que la vida en el este te haya arrebatado el coraje, pero no a la mujer que hay en ti.  
La situación se hacía cada vez más difícil para Sakura.  
–Las damas no sucumben a las emociones primarias.  
Shaoran se acercó un poco más.  
–¿Cómo es posible?  
Sakura miró por encima del hombro la falda y la blusa, que había colgado en una rama. No había modo de alcanzarlas sin ofrecerle a Shaoran una privilegiada vista de su trasero.  
–La expresión de mi cara era de horror, no de deseo.  
–Hubo un tiempo en el que podía volverte loca de deseo –dijo él en voz baja.  
–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los años de separación empezaban a desvanecerse.  
El brillo de los ojos de Shaoran se apagó.  
–Recuerdo cada detalle del tiempo que pasamos juntos… Los he revivido una y otra vez.  
Aquellas palabras le llegaron al alma a Sakura. No soportaba pensar que había sufrido. Pero la verdad seguía siendo que él nunca había ido tras ella. Había dejado que sus padres la apartaran de todo lo que amaba.  
Endureció los brazos contra su pecho, como si pudiera protegerse de los viejos sentimientos.  
–No quiero hablar del pasado.  
–Recuerdo la última noche en el granero –dijo él.  
Sakura cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar. Aquella noche, Shaoran le había desabrochado lentamente los botones del vestido y le había besado los blancos pechos que se elevaban sobre la camisa. Un intenso estremecimiento de deseo la había recorrido, y había estado dispuesta a rendirse por completo a él.  
Pero Shaoran se había detenido, diciendo que quería esperar… hasta la noche de bodas. Sin embargo, cuando fueron a decírselo a sus padres, nada salió como esperaban. Los padres de Sakura echaron a Shaoran de su finca y a ella la encerraron en su habitación. Dos días más tarde, su madre la pilló intentando escabullirse para ir a ver a Shaoran. A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba en una diligencia en dirección a Virginia.  
Había esperado y rezado porque Shaoran fuera a salvarla, pero él nunca apareció.  
No volvió a verlo.  
Hasta el día anterior.  
Intentó fortalecerse contra el dolor. Nunca le había permitido saber a Shaoran el daño que él le había hecho.  
–No lo has olvidado –dijo él. Todo rastro de humor y burla había desaparecido de sus ojos.  
–No.  
–Hay muchas cosas que se quedaron sin decir.  
Dolor. Abandono. Soledad… Demasiados malos recuerdos para nombrarlos.  
–Siempre pensé que volverías conmigo. No importaba lo lejos que te enviaran. Estaba convencido de que volverías –su voz era poco más que un susurro ronco.  
Sakura se quedó helada.  
–¿Por qué no me seguiste?  
Shaoran la miró sorprendido.  
–Quería hacerlo.  
–Pero no lo hiciste. 

–Tu madre me dijo que si yo te amaba, te daría la oportunidad de recibir una educación decente en una escuela de Virginia. Yo no quería privarte de eso. Me dijeron que volverías al cabo de un año. Pero no fue así.  
–Hablaste con mi madre… –dijo ella, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
–El día que te mandaron al este, fui a tu casa. Cuando me lo contaron, estuve a punto de salir tras de ti, pero tu madre me detuvo. Decidí respetar su decisión, porque pensaba que volverías en un año.  
–Nunca lo supe –se frotó las sienes, que empezaban a palpitarle–. Quería volver a casa pero mi abuela siempre tenía un viaje planeado o se ponía enferma.  
–Siempre hay algo más importante –dijo él en tono amargo.  
–No es eso… –quiso explicarse, pero él alzó una mano para silenciar más excusas.  
De repente, Sakura se sintió derrotada. Sin preocuparse más por su desnudez, salió del agua y agarró la ropa que colgaba de la rama.  
Se vistió rápidamente y echó a correr hacia la casa. Se detuvo al llegar al porche, presionando los dedos contra la punzada que sentía en el costado.  
–¿Cómo voy a superar las próximas dos semanas? –murmuró.  
Aturdida, se acercó hasta la puerta. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio la carta que estaba metida entre el quicio y la puerta hasta que abrió y el sobre cayó a sus pies.  
Al recogerla, reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Touya.  
–¿Y ahora qué? –susurró, sacando la carta color crema.

Sakura…  
No importa lo mucho que tú o yo lo intentemos. No estoy hecho para ser un ranchero. El rancho era el sueño de papá, no el mío. Ahora que él y mamá se han ido, no hay razón para seguir fingiendo. Esta tierra me está matando poco a poco, y ya no puedo soportarlo más.  
Me voy de Upton, al este. Te escribiré en cuanto me haya instalado. Te adjunto las escrituras del Double H.  
Te pido disculpas por todo.  
Touya

Touya se había ido.  
Las lágrimas le abrasaron los ojos a Sakura y le resbalaron por las mejillas. Quería expulsar toda su ira y dolor, pero el crujido de unas botas sobre la gravilla la hicieron enderezarse.  
Se restregó la cara y se volvió. Era Shaoran. El último hombre al que quería ver.  
–Tengo que preparar la cena –le dijo ella.  
Instintivamente, Shaoran supo que algo iba mal. Cubrió la distancia que los separaba en un par de rápidas zancadas.  
–¿Qué ocurre?  
Sakura consiguió esbozar una media sonrisa y le tendió la carta.  
–Touya se ha marchado.  
Shaoran leyó la carta; al acabar, la plegó cuidadosamente y la metió en el sobre.  
–Es lo mejor.  
–¡Ha abandonado! –dijo ella–. Se aleja de lo que podría ser una vida maravillosa.  
–Una vida que él odia –le devolvió la carta a Sakura–. Parece que finalmente Touya ha decidido madurar.  
Sakura se abrazó a sí misma y caminó hasta el límite del porche. Una suave brisa acariciaba la hierba y hacía crujir las ramas de los árboles. Touya había renunciado al sueño de sus padres, pero eso no significaba que ella fuera a hacer lo mismo.  
Sus padres habían querido que ella fuera una dama y que se casara con un hombre respetable. Touya les había fallado. Había huido. Pero ella encontraría un modo de hacer realidad sus sueños.  
Se secó las lágrimas del rostro.  
–Con Touya fuera, no hay razón para que yo me quede.  
–¿Qué pasa con el Double H? –preguntó Shaoran. Su voz era dura y tensa.  
–Quédatelo.  
Una risa amarga retumbó en el pecho de Shaoran.  
–¿Y nosotros?  
Sakura se volvió hacia el fogón.  
–No hay "nosotros", Shaoran.

Treinta minutos después, Shaoran guiaba a los caballos ensillados hacia el porche. Ató las riendas al poste y entró en busca de Sakura.  
Había aprendido mucho en los últimos cuatro años. Había aprendido a llevar un rancho y a criar potros para que se convirtieran en magníficos caballos. Se había granjeado buenas amistades en el pueblo y había ganado el respeto de otros rancheros. Pero aquel día, había aprendido la mayor lección de todas: Sakura pensaba que él la había abandonado cuatro años antes.  
Ahora sabía que no debería haber esperado su regreso. Tendría que haber ido en su busca y haberla traído de vuelta a casa para casarse con ella. El orgullo y la inexperiencia se habían interpuesto en su camino durante tres años, pero esta vez no.  
Esta vez iba a luchar por Sakura.

Habían perdido cuatro años, pero no iban a perder ni un minuto más.  
Tal y como se esperaba, la encontró frente al fregadero, pelando patatas. En dos días, Sakura había transformado la cabaña en un hogar. El delicioso olor del pan recién hecho y de las galletas de canela impregnaba el ambiente, y un cuenco de campanillas adornaba el alféizar de la ventana.  
Shaoran estaba más convencido que nunca: Sakura pertenecía a aquel lugar.  
Cerró la puerta y vio cómo ella tensaba los hombros. El lazo entre los dos era frágil, pero aún persistía.  
Sakura no se dio la vuelta. Él tomó una galleta y le dio un mordisco.  
–Estas galletas están tan deliciosas como las que solías hacer para mí. ¿Recuerdas cómo las envolvías pulcramente en una servilleta y me las traías en aquel cubo abollado?  
Sakura vertió las patatas mondadas en una cacerola al fuego. Tenía una expresión de pesar y tristeza.  
–No quiero hablar de ello.  
–Entonces no diré ni una palabra –dijo él, alzando las manos en un gesto burlón de rendición.  
Ella entrecerró los ojos, como si esperase que Shaoran mencionase lo que había pasado en el estanque. Al no hacerlo, sus hombros se relajaron un poco.  
–Si no te importa, me gustaría ir al Double H –dijo, secándose las manos con un trapo–. Estaré de vuelta a tiempo para servirles la cena a los hombres.  
–Me parece bien.  
–¿Podrías prestarme un caballo? –intentó pasar a su lado, pero él le bloqueó el paso.  
–Tengo un caballo listo para ti y otro para mí esperando fuera.  
–¿Cómo sabías que quería ir al rancho?  
–Aún puedo leer tus pensamientos como un libro abierto.  
Sakura se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó sobre la mesa.  
–No tienes por qué venir conmigo.  
–Quiero hacerlo.  
–No es necesario.  
–Tal vez haya animales que necesiten atención –dijo él, pensando rápidamente–. Quién sabe en qué estado habrá dejado Touya el rancho.  
Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero pareció aceptar su lógica observación.  
–Bien, pero nada de hablar del pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está.

–Desde luego –la tomó por el codo y la condujo a la puerta. Se detuvo un momento para agarrar un viejo sombrero de un gancho y se lo puso a ella en la cabeza–. Para proteger tu delicada piel blanca. Apuesto a que no ha recibido el sol en cuatro años.  
–El sol no favorece a las damas –dijo ella, tocándose la mejilla.  
–Esa abuela tuya tiene un montón de reglas. ¿Nunca te has cansado de acatarlas todas?  
–Se supone que tengo que cumplirlas.  
Shaoran abrió la puerta y la sacó al exterior, bajo un sol radiante.  
–Bueno, pues hoy vas a hacer unas cuantas cosas que no deberías.  
Ella pareció dudar.  
–¿De qué estás hablando?  
–De montar. ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
A Shaoran le encantaba ver cómo el color encendía las mejillas de Sakura cuando se ponía nerviosa. Y la verdad era que se pondría tan roja como un tomate si supiera lo que él estaba pensando. Visitar el Double H era lo último que quería hacer con ella. Si de él dependiera, la encerraría en casa y le haría el amor toda la tarde.  
Pero tenía que ocultar sus pensamientos. Sakura era muy asustadiza y propensa a salir corriendo. Hacía falta más tiempo. Ella tenía que comprender que su vida estaba en un rancho de Texas. Una vez que se hubiera redescubierto a sí misma, encontraría el modo de volver con él.  
–Te gustará el caballo que he escogido para ti –le dijo.  
Cuando Sakura vio a la yegua, la melancolía de sus ojos dejó paso a un brillo de gozo.  
–¿Cómo se llama?  
–Rosie.  
Sakura se acercó al animal y le acarició el hocico.  
–Es preciosa.  
Shaoran desató las riendas y se las tendió.  
–Aún sabes montar¿verdad?  
–Mírame –a pesar de su falda, se aupó a la silla como si hubiera nacido en una.  
Rápidamente, Shaoran tomó sus propias riendas y subió a la silla.  
–¿Recuerdas el gran roble que hay junto al estanque?  
–Claro.  
–Hagamos una carrera.  
Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada.  
–Hace años que no hago una carrera.  
–Supongo que se te ha olvidado –dijo él negando con la cabeza, fingiendo una expresión de tristeza.  
Un brillo de desafío se encendió en los delicados rasgos de Sakura.  
–Siempre conseguía ganarte.  
–Eso era hace cuatro años –replicó él–. Ahora te falta práctica.  
–No cuentes con ello, Shaoran –mientras hablaba, espoleó al caballo para salir al galope. En cuestión de segundos, la yegua y ella volaban como un rayo hacia los árboles que bordeaban el estanque.  
–Eso es exactamente con lo que cuento –murmuró él, y salió tras ella.

El ruido de cascos retumbaba por detrás de Sakura. No le hizo falta mirar por encima del hombro para saber que Shaoran la estaba alcanzando. En los terrenos abruptos y arbolados, siempre había podido superarlo, pero en campo abierto Shaoran tenía todas las de ganar.  
Un entusiasmo infantil la invadió mientras miraba hacia los árboles del estanque. Nunca se había sentido más viva que cuando galopaba por las praderas. Había olvidado lo fresco que era el aire y lo azul que era el cielo.  
A cien metros de los árboles, Shaoran la adelantó. Le hizo un guiño, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a los árboles. Entonces tiró de las riendas y se volvió para mirarla. El ala del sombrero le ensombrecía los ojos, pero ella pudo ver la expresión arrogante de su boca.  
–Siempre te gustó ganar –le dijo en tono bondadoso. Estando bajo aquel sol y con aquellos caballos era difícil no sentirse feliz. Refrenó a su yegua mientras Shaoran se aproximaba, y los dos subieron por el arroyo hacia el Double H.  
–Nunca me gustó perder.  
La brisa llevó hasta Sakura el olor masculino de Shaoran. El corazón le dio un vuelco al mirarlo. Estaba erguido en la silla, irradiando serenidad y seguridad en sí mismo.  
Viéndolo ahora, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había amado.  
Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. De no haber sido por sus padres, su vida hubiera sido muy diferente.  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, negándose a derramar lágrimas. Ya había llorado bastante en los últimos cuatro años.  
Bordearon el estanque y los dos desmontaron para que los caballos pudieran beber. Entonces Shaoran se quitó los guantes y la miró.  
–Vamos a dar un paseo.  
–¿Adónde?  
–Ya lo verás.  
La llevó hasta el lugar que había sido solamente de ellos: el prado donde crecía el viejo roble.  
Sakura miró hacia las hojas que crujían sobre sus cabezas y se acercó al tronco. Allí estaban las iniciales "KS+LS", las mismas que ella y Shaoran habían grabado tiempo atrás.  
–Debo de haber soñado con este lugar un millón de veces desde que me fui –dijo, pasando los dedos por la corteza.  
Shaoran le puso las manos en los hombros.  
–Cuando te fuiste, vine aquí por la noche. En este lugar me sentía cerca de ti. A veces, me quedaba aquí sentado toda la noche, mirando la colina, rezando porque aparecieras montada a caballo.  
La esperanza que refulgía en los ojos de Shaoran atenazó el corazón de Sakura. Él alargó un brazo, pero ella retrocedió. Si la tocaba, se desharía en pedazos.  
Shaoran mantuvo los puños cerrados en los costados.  
–No puedes cumplir los sueños de tus padres más que Touya. Él pertenece tanto a un rancho como tú a una ciudad.  
–Soy más fuerte que Touya –si repetía lo bastante aquellas palabras, tal vez ella misma acabara creyéndoselas.  
–Incluso el acero acaba por romperse, Saku.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Shaoran la tomó en sus brazos y la sujetó con fuerza. Si ella hubiera tenido sentido común lo habría apartado. Pero aquel abrazo llenaba el vacío de su alma. En los brazos de Shaoran todo parecía ir bien. No había nadie en el mundo excepto ellos dos.  
–No es demasiado tarde, Saku.  
Ella no quería pensar en el futuro. Quería sentir.  
Lo miró a los ojos y vio la pasión y el amor. Olvidó a Eriol. A su familia. Sus obligaciones. Sólo deseaba a Shaoran.  
Como si él le hubiera leído la mente, inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Su beso fue un poco vacilante, como si no estuviera seguro de que ella fuese real. Pero cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y presionó los senos contra su musculoso pecho, él la rodeó por la cintura y la apretó contra él.  
El segundo beso no fue nada delicado. Era la culminación de cuatro años de espera. Una explosión de deseo se propagó por el interior de Sakura, debilitándola hasta los huesos.  
Shaoran dejó escapar un gemido, como si estuviera muerto de hambre, y le introdujo la lengua en la boca, explorando vorazmente sus cavidades. Con un prolongado jadeo, ella se rindió a la pasión.  
Entonces él la levantó en brazos y la tumbó en el manto de hierba. Se colocó encima y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Mientras se quitaba la camisa parecía saborear cada detalle: el olor a rosas de sus cabellos, la suavidad de su piel, los rizos enmarcándole el rostro…  
Ella se humedeció los labios y deslizó las manos por los muslos de Shaoran hasta su vientre.  
–Siempre he deseado esto.  
Shaoran no necesitó más estímulos. La besó desde los labios hasta la base del cuello, mientras ella le hundía los dedos en la espalda. Le desabrochó hábilmente los botones de la pechera y le abrió el corpiño. Bajo la camisa de seda se marcaban los endurecidos pezones.  
Ávidamente, descendió hasta uno de los pechos y tomó el pezón con la boca a través de la delicada tela. Ella se arqueó y le entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos.  
–Shaoran –susurró, con una voz casi irreconocible por el anhelo.  
Él le cubrió los pechos de besos, haciendo que sus jadeos fueran una débil exhalación entre sus dientes apretados. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la falda y le agarró las nalgas. Una ola de calor la recorrió y le hizo presionar las caderas contra la erección de Shaoran.  
Él tiró de los cordones de las enaguas y llevó la mano hasta su fuente de humedad. Cuando la tocó en el palpitante vértice, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
–¿Qué me estás haciendo?  
–¿Te gusta?  
–Sí.  
–¿Quieres más?  
–Sí.  
Él se quitó las botas y los pantalones. Entonces le subió la falda hasta la cintura y se posicionó para penetrarla.  
–Te quiero.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que Shaoran rompiera su barrera virginal y se deslizara en su interior. Por un momento, el deseo se esfumó y se quedó helada.  
Shaoran la besó en los labios, pero no se movió dentro de ella, sino que esperó a que se acostumbrara a él. Lentamente, el dolor dejó paso a la pasión. Sakura levantó las caderas y lo aceptó por completo.  
Entonces él empezó a moverse, muy despacio al principio, y luego fue trazando círculos alrededor de su centro. Sakura sintió cómo la sangre le hervía en las venas; el deseo creció hasta un punto insoportable, y cuando pensó que no podría recibir más placer, estalló en un clímax.  
–¡Shaoran!  
Su rendición lanzó a Shaoran más allá del límite. Sus embestidas se hicieron más insistentes y aceleradas, hasta que acabó derramando su semilla en el interior de Sakura. Exhausto y cubierto de sudor, se derrumbó sobre ella.  
Sakura no estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo permanecieron tumbados en la hierba, abrazados bajo los cálidos rayos de sol.  
Cuando la pasión se fue enfriando, fue recuperando los sentidos. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y fue como si la golpeara un rayo. Se levantó y empezó a alisarse la falda y a abotonarse la blusa.  
–No hay prisa –dijo Shaoran perezosamente.  
–Tengo que irme.  
La rigidez de su voz hizo que Shaoran se levantara.  
–¿Qué ocurre?  
–No deberíamos haber hecho esto –dijo ella, abrochándose los botones perlados del corpiño.  
Él la miró con ojos entornados.  
–Te quiero, Saku. Y tú también me quieres. Lo sé. De lo contrario, no habrías respondido como lo has hecho.  
–Tengo que cumplir con mi responsabilidad.  
–¿Responsabilidad con quién?  
–¡Con mi familia! –gritó ella.  
–¿Y qué pasa contigo¿No te importa tu felicidad?  
–¿Igual que hacía Touya? –preguntó en tono amargo, mientras se sacudía la hierba de la falda–. Tal vez él defraudara a mis padres, pero yo no.  
Shaoran se puso los pantalones y se levantó.  
–De modo que renunciarás a una vida por un sueño que no significa nada para ti –se pasó los dedos por el pelo–. Quiero casarme contigo y que tengamos una familia.  
Ella perdió la vista en el horizonte.  
–Tengo que irme.  
–Si vuelves al este, te marchitarás sin remedio. Aquel lugar no es para ti. Pero yo sí. Y Texas también.  
–¿Tan bien crees conocerme?  
Él sacudió su camisa y se la puso.  
–Eso creía, pero tal vez esté equivocado. Si eres lo bastante ciega como para no ver lo que es mejor para ti, entonces quizá no seas la mujer que yo necesito.  
Ella retrocedió como si la hubiera abofeteado.  
Sin decir más, Shaoran montó en su caballo y se alejó.

Desolada, Sakura fue al único lugar donde siempre se había sentido a salvo. El Double H.  
Desde lo alto de la colina, observó el valle en el que se levantaba el hogar de su infancia. De lejos el rancho parecía tener buen aspecto, y Sakura pensó que quizá Touya no lo hubiera hecho tan mal.  
Pero a medida que se acercaba, pudo ver que el lugar estaba en ruinas. No se veía ni un solo animal. La valla del corral estaba rota, el abrevadero de los caballos estaba lleno de fango y musgo, y un postigo destrozado batía incesantemente en una ventana.  
–No imaginaba que estuviera tan mal –susurró.  
Sabía que Touya había estado vendiendo el ganado, pero no que se hubiera librado de todos los animales.  
La culpa la invadió. Aquel lugar era el testimonio de la desdicha de Touya.  
Tras desmontar y atar a la yegua, caminó lentamente hacia la casa. La maleza cubría el entarimado del porche.  
"Tendría que haber venido antes".  
Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos.  
Con un nudo en la garganta, subió los escalones y empujó la puerta. Las oxidadas bisagras chirriaron igual que cuando ella era una niña. Sonrió. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho su padre que iba a engrasarlas?  
La alfombra que a su madre tanto le gustaba seguía frente a la chimenea manchada de hollín. Una espesa capa de polvo cubría cada palmo de la habitación. Nada había cambiado y sin embargo todo había cambiado.  
Por el rabillo del ojo vio una nota apoyada en una lata de café. Reconoció la letra de Touya: Sabía que encontrarías el camino a casa.  
Sakura sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba los olores de la casa.  
Su casa…  
Y en aquel instante lo supo. Aquél era el lugar al que pertenecía. No podía vivir para cumplir el sueño de sus padres. Tenía que cumplir sus propios sueños.

Shaoran pasó junto a Yamasaki de camino al granero. Estaba de un humor de perros, y lo único que quería era un rincón tranquilo y una botella de whisky.  
–Tienes mal aspecto –le dijo Yamasaki.  
–Largo –le espetó Shaoran, desatando la cincha.  
–No –dijo el viejo–. Quiero hablar contigo.  
–No estoy de humor para hablar.  
Yamasaki se apoyó contra la valla del corral y lo miró fijamente.  
–Te ha vuelto a dejar.  
–En efecto.  
–¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Shaoran levantó la cabeza.  
–¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Me ha dejado.  
–Ir tras ella.  
–Y un cuerno –gruñó él.  
Shaoran se rascó la nuca.  
–Sakura ha tenido que soportar muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Ha perdido a sus padres y a su hermano. Y mi instinto me dice que quieres ofrecerle otro cambio. Algo como el matrimonio.  
Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.  
–¿Y qué tiene de malo? La quiero.  
–Entonces ve a decírselo.  
–Ya lo he hecho.  
–Pues hazlo otra vez. Y otra. Y otra hasta que te escuche.  
Shaoran dejó de desensillar al caballo.  
–Va a casarse con otro hombre.

Aún no se ha casado con nadie. Pero lo hará si no haces nada por evitarlo –Yamasaki le puso una mano en el hombro–. Te has estado martirizando todo esto tiempo porque no fuiste tras ella la última vez. No cometas el mismo error dos veces.  
Shaoran volvió a atar la cincha. Yamasaki tenía razón. Había luchado por todo lo que tenía, y si tenía que luchar por Sakura, que así fuera.  
Se montó en el caballo y cabalgó a toda velocidad hasta el Double H. Al llegar, desmontó de un saltó y entró en la casa como una exhalación.  
–¡Sakura!  
No hubo respuesta.  
Recorrió las habitaciones gritando su nombre, pero no la encontró.  
Se había ido.

Sakura estaba en la parada de la diligencia de Upton. Se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros, mientras mandaba las cartas a Eriol y a su abuelo.  
Imaginó que Eriol estaría secretamente aliviado cuando recibiera el rechazo cortés a su proposición. No era un mal hombre, pero no quería las mismas cosas que ella. Si se casaban, pasarían el resto de sus vidas intentando cambiarse mutuamente.  
Su abuelo era otra historia. Se pondría hecho una furia cuando se enterara de que su nieta no iba a volver.  
Pero a Sakura no le importaba.  
Estaba en casa. En el lugar al que pertenecía.  
Durante semanas había estado diciéndose que había vuelto por Touya. Pero la verdad era que había regresado a Upton por ella misma y por Shaoran.  
No se había alejado ni cinco pasos de la parada, cuando oyó su voz.  
–Estoy dispuesto a atarte de pies y manos si piensas irte en esa diligencia.  
Shaoran.  
Sonrió y se volvió lentamente hacia él. Tenía el pelo revuelto por el viento y la cara roja. Y había un atisbo de desesperación en sus ojos. Parecía diez años mayor.  
–Autoritario hasta el final¿no es así, señor Li?  
Shaoran soltó un suspiro y avanzó hacia ella.  
–No fui a por ti la última vez, pero esta vez sí que lo haré.

Sakura cubrió la distancia que los separaba y le puso una mano en el pecho. El corazón le latía desbocado.  
–No me voy a ninguna parte.  
–¿Qué estás diciendo?  
Ella levantó la mirada hacia su atractivo y orgulloso rostro.  
–Te amo.  
–¿Qué pasa con ese pretendiente de ciudad?  
–Le acabo de mandar una carta diciéndole que no voy a regresar.  
–¿Y tu abuelo?  
Sakura sonrió.  
–Mi abuelo plantará batalla, sin duda. Quiere que viva en Virginia.  
Shaoran le apartó un rizo de la frente. El reflejo de una sonrisa asomó a sus ojos.  
–Apuesto a que podría llevarme bien con el.  
–No estés tan seguro –dijo Sakura, riendo–. Es un anciano muy testarudo –se quedaron en silencio un momento, felices de estar tan cerca el uno del otro–. Siento lo que dije antes. Estaba asustada y confusa.  
–Parece que ya no lo estás.  
–Así es –le tomó la mano con las suyas–. Li Shaoran¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?  
Él la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar rápidamente por la calle.  
–Eso tengo que preguntarlo yo.  
–Puedo ser una mujer muy independiente.  
–Ya lo he notado –afirmó él, riendo.  
–¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Shaoran se detuvo enfrente del juzgado. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con tanta pasión que la dejó sin aliento.  
–Es un sí..

* * *

Y asi se acaba esta maravillosa historia como ven esta cortita pero a mi me encanto . 

Esta historia no es mia, la tome prestada de Mary Burton y por desgracia Card Captors Sakura tampoco me pertenece pero si me la kieren regalar de cumpleaños no me enojo

bueno pues se cuidan mucho!!!!!


End file.
